Weapons/MAC10
Welcome to the armory you have selected MAC10 Weight 2.84 kg (6.26 pounds) empty w/o suppressor Length 269 mm (10.7 inches) with stock removed 295 mm (11.6 inches) with stock retracted 548 mm (1 foot 9.6 inches) with stock extended 545 mm (1 foot 9.45 inches) with stock retracted w/suppressor 798 mm (2 feet 7.4 inches) with stock extended w/suppressor Barrel length 146 mm (4.49 inches) Rate of fire 1,090 rounds/min (9mm) 1,145 rounds/min (.45 ACP) Muzzle velocity 366 m/s (1,201 ft/s) for 9mm 280 m/s (919 ft/s) for .45 ACP Effective range 50 m (.45 ACP) 70 m (9×19mm Parabellum) Maximum range 100 m (for .45 ACP) Feed system 30-round detachable box magazine (.45 ACP) 32-round detachable box magazine (9mm) Sights Iron sights The M-10 was built predominantly from steel stampings. A notched cocking handle protrudes from the top of the receiver, and by turning the handle 90° would lock the bolt, and act as an indicator that the weapon is unable to fire. The M-10 has a telescoping bolt, which wraps around the barrel. This allows a more compact weapon, and balances the weight of the weapon over the pistol grip where the magazine is located. The M-10 fires from an open bolt, and in addition, the light weight of the bolt results in a rapid rate of fire. The barrel is threaded to accept a suppressor, which worked by reducing the discharge's sound, without attempting to reduce the velocity of the bullet. At the suggestion of the United States Army, Ingram added a small bracket with a small strap beneath the muzzle to aid in controlling recoil during fully automatic fire. Suppressor The primary reason for the original M-10 finding recognition was its revolutionary sound suppressor designed by Mitchell Werbell III of Sionics. This suppressor had a two-stage design, with the first stage being larger than the second. This uniquely shaped suppressor gave the MAC-10 a very distinctive look. It was also very quiet, to the point that the bolt could be heard cycling, along with the suppressed report of the weapon's discharge. Later-production variants had a "wipeless" suppressor front cap design that was advanced for the time in that its internal metal parts needed only to be cleaned, not replaced, in contrast to the older-technology "wipe" type suppressors. The suppressor also created a place to hold the weapon; this, combined with the weight it added, made the weapon easier to control. During the 1970s the United States placed restrictions on the exportation of suppressors, and a number of countries canceled their orders of M-10s as the effectiveness of the MAC-10's suppressor was one of its main selling points. This was one factor that led to the bankruptcy of Military Armament Company, the main producer, in 1976.4 The barrel threads were originally intended for this suppressor, but other muzzle attachments can be used including muzzle brakes, barrel extensions, and fore-grips. Also, a single-stage "wipe" type suppressor was marketed by SWD and Cobray5 in the last years (1983–1986) of the M-10's manufacture. The original Sionics suppressor is 11.44 inches in length, 2.13 inches in overall diameter, and weighs 1.20 pounds. However now a-days it is being used as a gang weapon and can be seen used in most gang wars as such it is common to see it in any gang. Category:Items Category:Weapons